Jewel in the Palace/Seo Jang-geum
Seo Jang-geum is the lead female character of Jewel in the Palace, portrayed by Lee Young-ae. Despite her hardships, she managed to face them victoriously, the deaths of her loved ones only making her stronger. Character Description She is a beautiful and intelligent girl with a positive attitude. She's haunted by many series of trouble and difficulties yet she overcomes them with the iron-strong will. One day a rebellion breaks out and this brings her separation from her father and even her mother's death. She enters the royal palace at the age of ten and she puts her heart and soul, finally becoming the best royal cook of her times. One day she falls into a conspiracy and is kicked out from the palace becoming a maidservant. But she doesn't stop here. She studies medicines and re-enters the palace, ultimately becoming the supreme royal physician and also becoming the first woman physician in history to serve the king.[http://content.mbc.co.kr/english/drama/03/1670401_56047.html MBC Global Media]. Retrieved January 20, 2019. Biography Early life Jang-geum had lived happily in a small village until, due to some unfortunate circumstances, she lost her parents at a very young age. Her father, who was a Royal Military Guard before her birth, was one of the people who King Yeongsangun wanted to get revenge on, in order to avenge his mother, who was sentenced to death. Her father was arrested by guards after she exposed by mistake his identity. After finding out that Park Myeong-yi was still alive, the Choi clan planned an ambush in order to get rid of the woman who knew about their crimes. She protected her child's life and ended fatally wounded. Before she died, Jang-geum's mother told her about her life at the Palace.Jewel in the Palace episodes 1-2 She was later adopted by a family who made a living by selling wine. Wanting to fulfill her mother's last wish, she begged Lady Lee, a Court Lady, to take her to the place her mother talked about before her death. The woman scolded her immediately for not showing respect to Prince Jinsung. Impressed by the little girl tasked with bringing wine to him, he accepted Jang-geum's request. After being taken to the palace, she and other girls had to take a test before their training began, when they were told about the story of the girl whose spirit became a parrot, to show the importance and the consequences of breaking the rules. Later at night, she took Yeon-saeng's side after her turtle got thrown away by one of the girls for being filthy.Jewel in the Palace episode 3 Relationships Family= |-|Friends= Yeon-saeng She prayed for Jang-geum's safety, and, when she got to see her old friend again, Yeon-saeng apologized to her for not being able to tell the King about her and Lady Han's innocence, saying the whole situation was scary for her.Jewel in the Palace episode 35 Jang-geum later helped Lee Suk-won deliver her daughter.Jewel in the Palace episode 50 |-|Members of the Royal family= King Jungjong They first met in 1506, when Jang-geum was tasked with delivering wine to Prince Jinsung as a birthday gift from Sir Park Won Jong. He was impressed by the girl's knowledge of the characters and her ability to memorize the name of each drink. Her desire to become a court lady in the Royal Kitchen proved later to be an important factor in taking the burden of rulling a kingdom, with King Joongjong thinking at times about the 10-year old who brought him wine.Jewel in the Palace episode 49 Trivia * Jang-geum is 10 years old at the end of the third episode. References Category:Female lead characters Category:Female characters Category:Jewel in the Palace